It's A Thieves World
by Hotaru Tora
Summary: There is a very talented thief living near Ouran High School. But who would have ever guessed that the thief was a student at the school. She tries to keep herself hidden in the school, by starting to visit the host club. But will her secret stay a secret
1. The Queen of Hearts

If I was to ever say I was in a bad spot. It would have to be right now. I was standing on the side of a building, on a very small ledge. I knew I was in trouble. But not too much, yet. The police hadn't found me yet. I carefully made my way to a larger ledge. It was risky because it was on the corner of the building and much more visible. But I was careful. I crouched down and put my hands on the edge and swung down. So I was hanging from the ledge. I swung slightly and let go. I gracefully landed on an identical ledge under me. I grinned.

My bag had a very rare gem inside of it. I didn't plan on keeping the gem though. I planned on selling it on the black market. Even though I wouldn't get full price for it, I could get a couple million at least for it. So I was content, since it would be free for me.

I kept going down the ledges, until I made it to the ground. Once I was there, I carefully made it into the bushes. I knew the police might not have even known I had been at the crime scene, although my famous trademark would be there when they got to where the gem used to reside.

My trademark was a heart, with a crown on it. My thief name was, of course, the queen of hearts. Although on the news, they sometimes called me The Magician Queen. Since they could swear only magic would allow me to get away with what I got away with.

I made it through the woods easily. I had changed out of my thief outfit. That outfit was a red heart shaped halter top, and black tight pants. They were flexible and skin tight. I also wore black gloves. I wore a mask. It was a soft female face, with black eyes. Like a princess, or other royalty.

I changed out of it, and left the woods with my backpack. I looked like a normal school girl now. I wore jeans and a tee shirt, with a zip up sweat shirt. Just another commoner. Which was on purpose. I needed to look normal, and not like I had a 100 million dollar gem in my bag.

I soon made it to my estate. It was just a manor, an empty manor. My parents, well my father was dead and my mother. Well who knows where she ever was. I hadn't seen her in over 2 years. But she did send money and cards on my birthday and Christmas. And she kept money in the bank account to pay for the house and food, so I didn't care much to where she was.

I went inside and was instantly greeted. I smiled and looked at my dachshund . He was the cutest thing ever. Well in my opinion. He was always happy to see me and a good companion to have at home.

"Hey Slink! Do you want some dinner?" I asked the small dog.

He barked happily in reply. I smiled and laughed some. I went out to the kitchen just putting the bag on the table carelessly. I then got the dog food, filled Slinky's bowl and let him eat. I got out a can of cat food and hit the top a couple of times.

"Oscar! Her kitty!" I called out.

Within a moment or so an orange cat walked into the kitchen. He looked tired. He was quite lazy. But a good cuddlier. I smiled and put his full food dish on the counter. He hopped up and started eating. I pet him, and then went over to my bag. I picked it up and left the kitchen.

I went upstairs. I went to a door half way down the hall. It was a closet, until I put a code into what looked like a simple code box. But the code was a lot more complicated. And when I finished, the whole wall opened. I walked into a large room.

The room was my thief room. It was filled with treasures and gadgets that I used. Anything that would connect me to the queen of hearts was in that room. I put the bag down and pulled out the rather large gem. I found a place for it in a gem cabinet and put it down. I then hung up my outfit and left the room. I sealed it once again.

I sighed and yawned. I was tired. It was almost 2 in the morning, and I had school in the morning.

I was a freshman in high school. And I was going to some snotty school. It was called Ouran High School, the private school. It was filled with rich people. And as far as anyone else needed to know, I was a rich person too. Well technically I was rich, but not the same way as everyone else.

My mother was a famous thief, and now I was one too. That's how we were so rich. We stole things and sold it on the black market. Or to a foreign country. Whatever we could get away with. So far neither of us had been caught.

I made it to my room that was in a large room upstairs, basically the attic. But it was beautiful and had a balcony. So that's where I liked to stay. I took a shower in my bathroom, before getting into pjs and crawling into bed. I knew I was going to be absolutely exhausted in the morning.

But that was alright. I could be cranky at school. Most people didn't even try talking to me. They found me intimidating. But maybe not wearing the uniform and wearing punk clothes didn't help any. It seemed to make the rich snobs at the school nervous.

I didn't think about it too much, because I soon fell asleep. Tomorrow I had an interesting plan. One to help me blend it much more than I was. Or maybe not, who knows.


	2. Meeting the Host Club

I woke up late as usual. I was in a rush. I threw on baggy jeans, the uniform button up white shirt (the only part of the uniform I wore and it was part of the boys uniform), it was unbuttoned at the top some to show cleavage, I wore a tie loosely around my neck. I always wore this similar uniform to school. I had to make it at least a little consistent.

I managed to leave with enough time to get to school. My driver, Juan, was scolding me for being so late.

"Miss. Xavier.. You really should try and be on time." He said in his thick Spanish accent.

"I know Juan… and how many times do I need to ask to get you to call me Isabela?" I questioned.

"Haha I will call you what I like." He said sending me a smile.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. He was a goofball. He wasn't that old either. Like an older brother. He got to the school and I got out of the car.

"I'm staying late today. I'll call if I need a ride." I told him.

"Yes Miss. Isabela." He smiled.

I laughed. "Better."

I closed the door and then headed inside. I knew that today I was going to join a club. I went to my first class.

* * *

End of Day

At the end of the day. I got my guitar from one of the music rooms. I then left and headed to the third music room. I was fully aware of what was taking place in the room. It was a host club. I opened the door. The room had 7 boys inside and then a bunch of their fan girls. When I walked in everyone fell silent though.

I felt a little nervous about it, until the tall blonde boy jumped up to greet me. I knew him to be Tamaki Suoh, the son of the school's owner. He was bright and bubbly.

"Hello fair princess! I welcome you to the host club!" He said brightly.

I blinked and looked at him. Before I could say anything else, another boy came over. He had black hair and glasses. I knew him to be Kyouya Ohtori. His family owned a lot of things, like hospitals and police forces. He smiled.

"Hello there. How may I help you?" He said calmly.

I could hear the girls whispering about me. But I didn't care too much. I looked at the two in front of me and smiled.

"I'm honestly not here to see any of you personally." I said simply.

The two blinked, rather confused. Kyouya knew who I was, since he knew everything about everyone. But Tamaki had absolutely no clue.

"I'm Isabela." I said simply.

Tamaki smiled brightly. "You're from Spain!?"

I blinked a little surprised. Most people didn't ask me that. Even though I had a Spanish name. But most people assumed I had grown up in Japan. Even though I really didn't.

I nodded some and smiled. "Si Senor." I replied in Spanish.

Tamaki seemed ecstatic. "I'm from France!"

I couldn't help but giggle some. The boy was really cheerful. It was actually a nice change. I nodded some.

"Qui Monsieur." This time I replied in French.

I was actually quite good at foreign languages. A thieves gift you may say. I knew 4 or 5 different languages. Kyouya seemed a little surprised. He had little in his file about me. So he was writing this stuff down.

Tamaki grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his group. He sat down on the couch and pulled me down next to him. My guitar now resting between my knees on the floor and leaning on the couch. I felt nervous since the other girls seemed to scowl at me.

I had a feeling that I was not welcome here. But I needed to try and start blending in. I need friends to help me look good. Then people would never guess what I really was.

* * *

By the end of the hosting time, me and Tamaki had talked a lot. Even after all the other customers had left, me and Tamaki were still talking.

Of course I told him only stories that made me seem normal. Nothing about training or stealing and such. I told him about the 3 years I lived in France. We seemed to really connect. And at the end he other's were watching us.

"Tamaki… everyone else left." I mentioned.

Tamaki blinked and looked around. "You're right."

There was a pause and then he smiled brightly. "Now you can meet the other hosts!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I yelped some. I hadn't expected it. This wasn't something I was used to. But that's alright, he could buddy up to me all he wanted. It would only help me more. He stood with me in front of the group.

"Fellow Host club members! This is Isabela!" He said brightly.

No one seemed surprised at his excitement and attachment to me. Since he had done it quite often with people. They all just smiled. They all said hello in one way or another.

But my eyes fell on one of them. He was short and had brown hair. But there was something… wrong about him. He didn't seem like a boy. Although a lot of them were kind of fluffy. But this one was, different.

I walked over to him. He was the same height as me. I looked at him. I leaned my face closer to him. I then gently pushed his bangs a little with my hand. I then went slightly wide-eyed.

"My gosh… you're… a girl." I then grinned.

Everyone seemed to freeze up. Which backed up my statement. My thief skills never let me down. I knew when people were disguised. I did it myself.

"N-no I'm not." The girl tried stating.

I shook my head a little. "I know it. You are a girl… feminine instinct."

I grinned and looked around at everyone. Tamaki's overly happiness was gone. Everyone was silent. I just had a grin as I looked around at them. I had a feeling that this host club thing, was going to get a lot more interesting.


	3. Safe Secret

I was sitting at a table. The other's were all together whispering across the room at another table. I sat alone. I twirled my strawberry blonde, wavy hair around my finger. I loved my hair. It was gorgeous. But my bright blue-green eyes were a close second. I turned my head to look at the window. I got up and went over to the window.

I looked out it. I never took the time to actually look at the campus. It was actually beautiful. I smiled softly. I went over and grabbed my guitar. I went back over to the window, opening it and sitting in the window sill. I started playing my guitar.

I didn't sing, just played. I had a nice singing voice, but I didn't want to distract the people across the room.

* * *

After a while, Haruhi walked over to me. I blinked and looked at her, and stopped playing. She smiled some at me.

"How'd you know?" She asked simply.

I blinked and smiled softly. "You're way too pretty to just be a feminine boy."

Haruhi blinked and blushed a little. She obviously hadn't expected that comment. I laughed a little.

"Didn't expect that did you? I don't think you hear it enough if it's that much of a surprise to you." I said with a smile.

Haruhi gave me a curious look. And retreated back to the group. They went back to conversing. I smirked some and looked back outside. It was just too easy to tell people things they like to hear. People were easy to figure out.

* * *

After a couple more minutes Kyouya was the one who came over. I looked at him.

"Hello." I said simply.

"You can't tell anyone." He stated.

"I know." I replied.

Kyouya blinked a little surprised. I grinned.

"Surprised? Think I'd run around and tell everyone the most shocking news of the year? Sorry but I know when secrets are secrets.. And I keep secrets." I said with a soft smile.

This time I was actually telling the truth. I did know how to keep secrets. My whole life was basically one big secret. So I knew how important secrets were.

Everyone then came over. I watched them, and put my guitar away. I looked at them all.

"So did I pass your tests?" I said with a smile.

Tamaki smiled brightly. "You're amazing Isabela! Now to introduce everyone!"

I had a feeling that Tamaki had been itchy to introduce everyone to me. Probably through the whole testing thing too. He was just a cheerful and bubbly person. He seemed to want to be everyone's friends. I looked at the girl.

"We'll start with you gorgeous and work our way down." I smiled.

"I'm Haruhi." She said smiling.

I nodded and looked at the next two, they were twins. I analyzed them quickly. Catching small details quickly was another skill you needed as a thief. I planned on remembering which was which, since they did look a lot alike.

"Kaoru." One stated.

"Hikaru." The other said with a grin.

I smiled and nodded. Then the small blonde one hopped forward. He looked like a kid, and he had a cute pink bunny.

"Hi! I'm Hunny and this is my bunny!" He smiled brightly. "Oh! Oh! And that's Mori!"

He said pointing to the tall serious looking black haired guy. I nodded and smiled.

"Cute bunny." I told him.

He blinked and smiled brightly. I then looked at Kyouya and Tamaki.

"And I already know you two." I said smiling.

They both smiled and nodded. But then I looked at the clock and got up.

"Unfortunately I have to go now." I said simply.

They all blinked and Tamaki pouted and attacked me with a hug. "Awwwww.."

I blinked and laughed a little. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He released me and smiled brightly. "YAY!"

I laughed again. "Alright guys… see you tomorrow."

I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door, but stopped and looked at them. I smiled at them.

"The host club secret is safe with me." I said softly.

I then turned and left the room. I walked down the hall while calling Juan.

* * *

Once the club was sure that I had left they turned to each other. They didn't say anything at first, but then Haruhi spoke.

"You guys think we can trust her?" She asked the others.

Tamaki nodded. "She seems very trustworthy."

Kyouya nodded also. "I think I'd have to agree with Tamaki… I don't know what it is… but I feel like she does know how to keep a secret. And it's not like we won't be around to keep our eyes and ears open."

The twins nodded in agreement to Kyouya. "That's true." They said in unison.

Hunny smiled brightly. "I like her!" Mori nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I like her too." Haruhi said with a small smile.

"She seems to be very likable." Kyouya stated.

Everyone looked at him. Now they seemed a little nervous.

"You think it's a trick?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya shrugged. "Some people are just naturally likable. So I wouldn't say so. Just look at all of us."

He had a rather good point. The whole club was based off of girls liking the hosts. Even though they didn't really didn't know too much about the hosts. And Tamaki was an extra perfect example. It was very hard not to like Tamaki. There was just some natural aura or something about him that made everyone like him. So it was very possible that Isabela was the same well. Especially since Tamaki had attracted to her so quickly. Because they had a lot in common. Kyouya had seen it instantly. But something still bothered him some. He didn't know what it was. Maybe just the lack of information he had on her is what was annoying him.

"Well then we can invite her to inner club activities right?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

Haruhi smiled and nodded some. The twins were grinning, they seemed to like the idea. Hunny cheered. Kyouya knew that Isabela was just accepted into the group. This was going to get really interesting.


	4. Skull Job

When I got home I looked at the clock. It was already 5pm. Which meant I had a few hours to get ready. But I needed to go over my plan. So I went and got a snack. I was followed by Slinky. I pet him while I ate my sandwich. But once I finished, I got up and headed to the Queen's room. I went inside, of course Slinky wasn't allowed.

Once inside I went to my planner. It was my little black book. Except it was red. I picked it up and flipped through it. I found today's date and smiled some. It was an easy job.

At a local small museum there was an exhibit. It was an exhibit of fossils. But one fossil was special. It was a rare dinosaur skull. A skull of a dinosaur no one had ever seen before now. And I was sure it'd make a nice profit on the market.

I had a simple plan, so I wasn't too worried about getting it. I looked at the time. It was around 6. I wouldn't execute my plan until it was dark out. Well really dark out. So I'd leave at 8. So I had two hours to burn. And I decided I would just go be lazy on the couch, eat dinner and then leave.

I left the Queen's room. I went down to the living room. Oscar was laying on the back of the couch, sleeping. I smiled and went over and laid on the couch, turning on the tv with the remote. Oscar heard the tv turn on and opened his eyes. He looked down at me.

He yawned and stretched. He then jumped down next to me since I was on my side. He laid down next to my stomach and chest. I smiled and pet him. Slinky had come in. His tail started wagging. He ran over and hopped up near my feet. He then laid down.

I smiled and comfortably watched tv for a while. But soon I turned off the tv. I picked up Oscar, and Slinky just jumped down. I walked to the kitchen and put Oscar down on the counter. I fed both of them, and then started my own dinner.

I was actually a very good cook. Something I had actually learned from my mother. She loved to cook in her free time, so she shared it with me. Even though I'd much rather sing or dance in my free time. I cooked my dinner.

I sat down at the table to eat. When I finished I put the dishes in the dishwasher. And then left the kitchen once again. It was around 7:50, so I was running a tad late, but I wasn't too concerned. It's not like I didn't have all night to get the job done.

I went into the Queen's room. I got changed, and then found my backpack. I looked through it and made sure I had everything I would need for the job. And things that I could possibly need, along with things I brought on every job.

Once I was sure I had everything, including clothes to change into. And I left via the escape shoot. It was also my way of leaving as The Queen. It came out to the back of the manor. I carefully made my way to the street. I stayed in alleyways and in the shadows.

Once I made it to the museum I did a visual scan on the property. And then did a scan with heat seeking goggles. I cursed under my breath. They had 2 guards outside the room with the skull. The museum had never had guards before. But I wasn't concerned, it was just a change of plans.

I put away the goggles and stealth fully made my way over to the back of the building. I quickly found what I was looking for. The good old vent. That's the thing with old places like this with next to no security, you could always get around in the air vents if you knew how.

I carefully made my way into the vent, and started moving around in it. It took me about 10 minutes to find the right exit point. I pushed open the vent. I looked down into the room. I set up a bungee. It was just to get in and out easily. I lowered into the room. I saw the skull and gently landed on the floor.

I went over to the glass case it was in. It was… small. It's head was the size of my fist.

'_No wonder it became extinct.'_ I thought to myself.

I held in a laugh. I took out a spray and sprayed the case, no lasers on the outside. I carefully cut open the glass and sprayed inside as well. Again no lasers. They were making this much too easy for me.

I cut a bigger hole in the glass and stuck my hand inside. I grabbed had a cushioned box for the fossil head. It was like a series of boxes since I wasn't exactly sure how big the skull was going to be. But the second I scooped it into the box, an alarm went off.

'_Shit! Movement alarm!' _I thought to myself.

I shoved the box in my backpack. I heard the guards trying to unlock the door, but luckily they were dumb guards. I knew this would be easy. I went over and got back up into the vent. I grabbed the bungee gear and put it in my bag. I had already closed the vent.

I heard the guards finally rush into the room. I was already moving in the vents. I made my way back to where I entered. I found that luckily, the other police hadn't arrived yet, since it only took me a couple minutes to get there.

I climbed out of the vent. I put the cover back on it. I heard sirens. I knew I couldn't go around the front of the building. I saw the fence, it was easily jumpable. So I ran over to it and just jumped the fence. I was in someone's backyard. I made my way around the front silently. I made my way to a shed I saw in another yard. I quickly got changed. I left the shed and jumped another fence.

I took another route home. One that wouldn't bring me near the police route to the museum. I knew this city and the surrounding ones like the back of my hand. You had to in my line of business. I smiled to myself as I walked. I knew that job was going to be easy.

I made it home and got rid of everything in the Queen's room. I took a shower and went to bed. I was glad to get to bed by 11. And I was glad I'd be with the Host Club tomorrow. Gaining their trust and friendship was top priority at the moment. I needed people who would protect me if I ever got accused of anything.


	5. Sexy Abs

I woke up to my alarm. I grumbled. But then I smiled because I remembered it was Friday. Friday's were good, but Saturdays were better. I actually always gave myself Friday and Saturday nights off. Unless I had to do a hired job. But this weekend I didn't have any jobs.

I got out of bed and got ready for school. I didn't really want to go. But I didn't want anyone being suspicious of me for not showing up. The last thing I needed was people looking into my personal life, and find out I didn't have any.

I left my house, and got to school on time. Which was weird because I was actually a little early, and I kind of made it late. But I didn't mind much since I liked Friday's.

* * *

I went through the whole day wishing I didn't have to be there. I really didn't like school. But that might have to be from the fact that I knew all this stuff already. I spent my day just drawing in a notebook. But I had to be there to make myself seem normal.

* * *

When it was finally the end of the day I headed to the host club. I was going to just sit in and do whatever. Maybe not even talk to anyone. But for some reason I didn't think I'd get away with that. Since hyperactive Tamaki would more than certainly pull me off with the rest of his group.

But then I had an idea, I'd switch people every day. Just to learn more about them, or about what they're not. Because I wasn't so sure they were really like that. But I did plan on finding out. I smiled some to myself and went into the room.

I blinked when I got inside. I looked as confused as I felt. I backed out of the room and looked at the sign, and it was definitely the right room. But before I knew it I was being dragged inside.

I looked at Tamaki, who was dressed like a tribal leader in an African sociality. I must say, he looked rather interesting in the get up. And the only host not dressed up was Haruhi, probably the because she was a girl.

"Uhhh Hi Tamaki… nice… outfit." I said in a confused tone.

The room was decked out to look like an African forest. Tamaki stopped and smiled brightly at me, releasing me.

"Thank you, Isabela!" He said brightly.

But suddenly Kyouya came over and pulled me away from Tamaki. Tamaki didn't seem alarmed and just went back to his group. I blinked, and knew this was planned. I just went with Kyouya into a back room.

"We have an invitation for you." He stated.

I blinked and raised an eye brow in curiosity. I wasn't sure what that meant. I hoped that I wasn't going to get stuck in something I hadn't bargained for.

"We want to invite you to come with us to a spa with us tomorrow over night into Sunday." He said with a smile.

I blinked. I was a little surprised. I hadn't expected such an invitation. I couldn't help but smile some. This group was much to easy to get inside of. All you had to do was be nice and figure out Haruhi was a girl, and instant access.

"Also we want you to be part of the club." He added on.

I blinked and gave him a funny look. Now he lost me. They wanted me to be part of the club? What would I do, a girl, in an all boys host club.

"And do what?" I said nervously.

"Run errands… sit around… just anything we come up with for you to do." He shrugged some.

I looked at him curiously. I thought about his proposal. I then nodded some.

"Sure… as long as the errands don't take me out of the school. I don't want to go all over the place looking for something." I stated.

Kyouya smiled some. "Alright then… well right now we could use some help serving tea. Haruhi normally does it, but she's got a lot of customers recently. So could you do it?"

I blinked. I laughed a little. I nodded some. For some reason I wasn't surprised that they normally made Haruhi do it.

"Sure I can do it." I said with a smile.

Kyouya then flashed a grin. "Oh and can you wear that?"

He pointed over to something hanging off a changing room. I blinked and stared. I then looked at him with a 'you have to be joking' kind of expression. But he just smiled back. Then I laughed a little.

"Sure… I like being in costume." I said and walked over to it.

* * *

Within a couple minutes I came out of the dressing room. I was in African clothing. But in the general eye, it was just a tube top, and a tied skirt with African designs on it. I didn't mind though. Especially since the make up artists that were there painted tribal painting on my body. I thought it was pretty cool.

Then I got my directions and took tea out into the room. But of course, all the hosts had been aware of the outfit ahead of time. So they all looked over when I came out. I grinned some as Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru's faces turned red. Haruhi had a 'I can't believe she actually wore it' kind of look. Kyouya seemed to be hiding a blush. Mori and Hunny smiled some at me.

But I ignored everyone and went over to the first table, which was Haruhi's. When I got there I served the tea. But then Haruhi pulled my arm so my head was next to her mouth.

"I can't believe you actually wore that." She whispered.

"Well why not? I have nothing to hide. Besides dressing up in costumes is fun." I whispered back with a smile.

Haruhi looked at me curiously for a moment, but then nodded some. She let me go. I then walked off.

* * *

It didn't take me long to finish what I was told to do. I was sure that I had only been doing it because they boys wanted to see me in that outfit. But I didn't mind much, if they were happy then it made my life easy. Soon it was closing time and all the girls left. I stood up from Kyouya's table, where I had situated myself for a while.

Tamaki attacked me with a hug. Which wasn't a large surprise to me.

"You look so cute Izzy!" He said in his normal bubbly voice.

He released me and I was blushing softly. But not because he made me, but because I could on command. I was just an actress basically. Acting my way through life.

"Thanks." I said softly.

I blinked when suddenly the twins were draped around me. Ones arms around my bare waist, and one around my neck. They had big grins.

"We're glad you dressed up Izzy." Kaoru said.

"Haruhi never dresses up in anything like that." Hikaru added.

"Nor will I ever." Haruhi chimed in.

I giggled a little. It caught their attention and made them both grin. They seemed to enjoy my reaction. But they seemed to like Tamaki's reaction better.

"Let her go you demons!" He protested.

They smirked at Tamaki. "You're just jealous because you're to scared to touch her like this."

Kaoru ran his fingers across my upper chest. While at the same time Hikaru ran his fingers over my abs and belly button. I had a belly button piercing. I blushed for real this time. And my muscles tensed. They both blinked and went slightly wide-eyed.

Everyone stared at them, which made me nervous. They were both blushing.

"Wow." They both kind of mumbled out.

Tamaki turned red. "Let her go."

They both blinked alarmed and released me and back up. They turned more red. They put their hands up defensively.

"Sorry!" They blurted out.

I blinked. This wasn't really like them, from what I gathered by the other's expressions. I wasn't blushing anymore.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

I really didn't know why they had reacted like that. They blinked and turned more red and turned away not answering. Then Kyouya came in with the explanation.

"They're normally doing stuff like that to Haruhi. But they don't touch her bare skin. Or a very nice set of abs." He stated.

But blinked and turned a little red at his slip up. He hadn't meant to mention the attractiveness of my abs. I blinked and laughed a little.

"Oh is that all? They're just abs guys. I belly dance. And other dancing. So strong abs is a result of that. You can touch them if you want, I don't care." I shrugged some.

No one stepped up, they were all embarrassed. Well all the guys. But I could see that all of them wanted to. It was just in their teachings not to touch a girl like that. So I smiled and looked at Haruhi. She stepped forward and gently touched my abs. She blinked.

"Wow… they're like rock hard." She stated.

But just her saying it made all the guys, well most, turn red. Tamaki grabbed my arm and pushed me into the back room to get changed. I smiled and got changed and came out again. They all seemed to feel better with me in real clothing.

"So where are we meeting tomorrow?" I asked with an innocent smile.

* * *

After we went over the plans for the next day, we all headed home. I was starting to like the host club more and more. But I feared I was starting to get attached to them. And I wasn't aware that they were getting more nervous about me.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were worried about how they reacted. Or how I got them to react. They never reacted like that with anyone. So they were nervous.

* * *

Haruhi wasn't so sure I was as innocent as I made myself seem. Especially with so willingly wearing that outfit today, she was worried about her friends getting hurt.

* * *

Hunny and Mori were both thinking about how I had the body of a martial artist. They knew it was possible for it to be from dancing, but they had a suspicion that it was from martial arts.

* * *

Tamaki was worried that he was falling for me. He wasn't used to a girl with as much ability to attract people to her, as he had.

* * *

And finally Kyouya wasn't sure about me at all. He didn't think I was telling the truth about everything. And he was slowly starting to think more strongly that I was just a show. That I purposely made myself likable. And that I had a lot of dark secrets that I was hiding. Plus he had next to no personal information about me. So in all, he wasn't very trusting of me.


	6. The Limo Ride

I woke up the next morning pretty early. We were getting picked up one at a time. I said I'd get picked up second. The twins had offered to go first, so it was their limo. I got up and got changed. I was still half asleep. I had told my house keeper I was going away for the next two days and it was her job to take care of the pets.

I already had everything packed. I grabbed my bag and headed off downstairs. I was still mostly asleep. I wasn't even interested in getting something to eat. I'd eat later. I grabbed a paper bag and put food in it for later. Fruit, and a muffin. I was walking around like sleep zombie.

I heard a car drive up in the drive way. I knew a limo driver wouldn't honk the horn. But I didn't need the twins obnoxiously knocking down my door or whatever. So I just grabbed my bag and went to the door and left. The twins were just getting out of the car. They blinked and then grinned when they saw me.

"Hi Izzy!" They said brightly in unison.

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. I was too tired for this. They blinked when I just walked past them and got into the limo. I laid across the side seats. Just leaving my bag on the ground in front of the seat.

The twins blinked and looked at me. They looked at each other and then climbed into the limo. They sat across from me. They looked at me curiously. They didn't say anything for a minute. But then they finally started talking.

"Are you sick?" Hikaru asked.

"Or just tired." Kaoru followed up with his question.

I didn't respond, just pointed at Kaoru. He was right. The two nodded. The limo started moving again. I couldn't remember who we were going to get next. I didn't really care though. I was pretty much asleep again.

I felt the limo stop and the twins get out. Someone else got into the limo, but they were quiet. I figured the twins told whoever it was I was sleeping. I was awake for two more pick ups, but then I fell asleep. I had been pretty tired.

* * *

Character Switch: Haruhi~

I was the last one to be picked up. I left my house. Tamaki was the one that got out of the limo to get me. He was chipper and as happy and bright as he always was. I wasn't too surprised of course.

"We have to be quiet… Isabela's sleeping." He told me.

I blinked and nodded some. We both got into the limo. The twins were sitting there. Tamaki made sure to sit between me and them. I looked over at Isabela sleeping. She looked innocent… although I didn't see her that way at any other time.

I wasn't sure how exactly she wedged herself into the host club so easily. It was like it was effortless to her. Renge had done it before… but she forced her way in.. and she wasn't really involved in most things the host club did. But Isabela was different.

It wasn't like I was jealous of her. I was kind of glad there was another girl in the host club for everyone to fawn over. But I just didn't trust her. She was too likable. Well I thought so at least. I felt as if she was very fake. And I didn't trust that. I didn't want her to hurt any of my friends.

I looked around. Kyouya was on his laptop, typing away. Next to him was Hunny and Mori who were talking to one another quietly. But then I looked at the three next to me. Kaoru and Hikaru occasionally whispered to one another. But for the most part… the three were just staring at the other girl.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure what was going through the threes minds.. But I figured it couldn't be anything good. Why did they need to stare at her like that? Weren't they even going to try making it more discrete than that? Well I guess not since they hadn't. I just sighed some and shook my head.

* * *

Character change: Kaoru~

I sat there watching Isabela. I was thinking multiple things. She was beautiful.. And so likeable… not to mention smart. She looked so innocent and peaceful while she was asleep. I thought it would be a pity to wake her up any time soon. I noticed my twin and Tamaki were also watching her like I was… and they were probably thinking the same things as me.

It wasn't too long before we arrived at our destination. I looked at it and smiled. The other's started getting out of the limo. I gently moved next to Isabela and shook her shoulder. Hikaru was still there across, watching me. It wasn't long before the girl opened her eyes.

* * *

Character change: Isabela~

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulder. At first I was tempted to bat their hand away, just out of reflex. But instead I just slowly opened my eyes. I realized that the limo wasn't moving anymore. As my eyes adjusted, I saw Hikaru looking at me from the seat across from me. I shifted my gaze and looked at the hand on my shoulder and saw Kaoru. He was smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"We're at the spa." Hikaru said simply.

I smiled and sat up. I nodded some. I yawned cutely, making Kaoru and Hikaru blush. Hikaru grabbed my stuff, and then my hand. I was a little surprised he would do that, but I wasn't about to complain about it. I didn't have to carry my own crap… that was fine by me.

We got out of the limo. Kaoru followed right behind us. I looked in front of me and saw the entrance to the spa. I smiled. I was actually really glad to be there. Even thieves needed to take a break sometimes… and a spa was the best place ever to take a break from things.

* * *

Hotaru: Alright readers… I could use some insight. I believe that this will take a turn for romance… although I need help on figuring out which host to use… I'm only having three choices… Tamaki, Hikaru or Kaoru. So give me your input and I'll try going off of that!


End file.
